Why now?
by MikanSakura1127
Summary: This takes place 5 years after Mikan escapes the academy with her moter, Yuka, and her new father, Narumi. Many of you are thinking the ESP gave up after she left well your horribly wrong. Rated T for…? Ummm…My language…I guess. Please R
1. I'm back at GA

**MikanSakura1127: O.K. lets pretend Mikan succesfully escapes outside the academy with her mother and Narumi, who takes over the role of her father but now she's-**

**Natsume: Your giving away the whole story, Baka**

**Mikan: Natsume that's not nice.**

**MikanSakura1127: Wahhhh! He's bullying me.**

**Mikan: Ummm…On to the story!**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

**Chapter: I'm back**

"We're almost there" said the driver of the black limo. A mysterious woman in the back of the limo replied "Good." she thinks a little while before saying "I never thought I'd be back on this campus for something so.. minor." "But you've been on this campus many times for..other buisness." "Yes, but it was **official **buisness." "I see, well we have arrived you may step outside." The mysterious woman steps out of the limo(movie star style ^w^) she is wearing an Alice academy high-school-division outfit, but you can't tell because she is wearing a dark black coat that is a little to big on her so it looks like a dress. Her hair was in two buns and she wore a black buret so you couldn't see her hair color(sorry I know that doesn't make that much cense)and she wore a mask so her eyes could not be seen.

As they started walking some kids from the academy welcomed them. "Welcome to Alice Academy!" but they ignored them and kept on walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~Mean-while in the class room~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grrrrrr! Were's Sensei!" yelled Sumire-Shouda(Permy) "We're scared what if something happened to him?" Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan squealed. "Kyaa! Natsume, Ruka we're scared" The Natsume-Ruka fanclub attempted to jump on Natsume and Ruka, but they quickly dodged them. "Oww! Natsume, Ruka!" The pack of girls squealed.

**Click…Creeeeek**

"Huh?" "Who is she?" The mysterious woman walks into the class room. Looks around. Takes off her coat and hands it to her driver. "Who are you" asked Permy you could hear the anger and fear in her voice "….." Answered the mysterious woman(Is this really an answer . oooh I don't know) "H-hey! Answer me!" Permy squealed once more. Suddenly a trash can flew and almost hit the mysterious woman "Hey, we're talking to you!" A kid(sorry to lazy to come up with a name ^.^)using telekenisis said, the trash can was still in the air and it went right for the mysterious women, she put her hand in front of her and repeled the trash can back at the kid who used telekenisis on her. "W-what!" the kid yelled. many murmurs came from the class room such as "was that an alice?" "No, it was to strong to be an alice!" The kid who used telekenisis started to charge at her but she quickly froze his feet in a sheet of ice.

"My you guys are as bad as ever" the mysterious woman said _"Her voice sounds so familiar." _Yuu Tobita(Prez) thought. "Well then I guess I shoud introduce myself" The mysterious woman takes of her buret and undos her two buns letting her hazel colored hair go down to her waist "Well then…." she takes off her mask revealing hazel colored eyes "My name is Mikan Sakura and I will be your student teacher today."

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**MikanSakura1127: Kyaaaa! What did you guys think, I know this chapter wasn't great so please wait for me to update chapter 2 ok.**

**Natsume: Like anyone would listen to you**

**MikanSakura1127: Why would you say that(teary eyes)**

**Natsume: Becase you're stupid, you're an idiot….you're stupid.**

**MikanSakura1127: You said stupid twice you nasty, cheating fox!(Hair catches on fire)**

**Mikan: Mabey we should stop these chats.**


	2. Mikan's Secrets: Part 1

**MikanSakura1127: Okay I'm so sorry I haven't updated in decades I'm still in Jr. High and I have a ton of homework and it's super hard…Maybe I should hire someone to do it for me.**

**Natsume: It's not hard your just stupid**

**MikanSakura1127: Well, let's see what Mikan has to say about this.**

**Mikan: I will not be dragged in to this**

**Natsume: Get over here polka-dots**

**Mikan: Nooooooo!(runs away)**

**Mikan was chased to the Mexican border she successfully crossed but Natsume is having a bit of a hard time**

**Pablo: Me sorry but no matches allowed over the border**

**Natsume: I don't have any matches it's my alice!**

**Pablo: No speaky no English.**

**Natsume: Grrr…Look over there!**

**Pablo: What?**

**DASH**

**Pablo: Gets me every time, on to the story**

"Mikan?" Everyone except Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru shouted. Hotaru looked up from her blueprints, Ruka stopped playing with his bunny (who's name I don't know, so is being called bunny by me now, is that ok with everyone o.O?) and Natsume took the manga off his face at the mention of Mikan's name.

_**The mysterious women was Mikan? o**_

"I'm back!" Mikan shouted. Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru froze "What, no welcome back hug?" Mikan asked while looking around. Ruka blushed slightly and turned to look at Natsume who was still paralyzed with shock. "Fine." Mikan said, she looked around the room until she found Hotaru. "Hotaru, I missed sooo much!" Mikan leaped, Hotaru reached for her Baka Gun and….

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

But Mikan was too fast she uses a stolen barrier alice to shield the Baka Gun shots, then she sits on top of the teachers desk.

"Mikan-chan?" Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan asked "Yes" Mikan replied "What happened to sensei?" "umm…well…"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Good morning sensei!" Mikan said cheerfully "Good morning Mikan-chan." Sensei greeted back "Is there something you need from me?" Mikan replied "Hai! I wanted to know if I could teach your class tomorrow?" "Sorry" Sensei replied "but you just can't rules are rules" "I know only if you get sick or injured can you get a student teacher to cover for you" Mikan recited sadly.

_**Light-Bulb!**_

"Sensei I haven't been on this campus for sooo long are there any stairs here, I forgot." "O' yes there are some stairs right over here" "Wow! Many flights of stairs is this?" Mikan asked innocently "Four I believe" sensei replied "_That'll do"_ Mikan thought "Sensei, look down there!" Mikan yelled and pointed to the bottom of the stairs "What?" Sensei looked down the flights of stairs

_**Push**_

"Ahhhhhhh!" "O' Sensei, you're so clumsy."

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"He fell down some stairs" Mikan replied "Poor sensei!"

**MikanSakura1127: This only PART 1 please wait patiently for part 2, Oh and for those of you who are wondering if Natsume caught Mikan, he did.**

**Natsume: Polka-dots…What are you doing?**

**Mikan is currently trying to shove a churro in her mouth.**

**Mikan: It's called a churro it's the Mexican form of fluffy puffs(sorry I forgot what these are called)**

**Natsume: Let me see**

**Natsume bites the churro**

**MikanSakura1127: Indirect KISS!**

**Mikan: Nooooooo! **


	3. Mikan's Secrets: Part 2

**MikanSakura1127: Hey what's up I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like forever wahhh SO SORRY!**

**Mikan: Cheer up, come on smile.**

**Hotaru: Yea I mean Mikan looks 10 times uglier when she cries but there's no amount that describes **_**your**_** ugliness when **_**you**_** cry.**

**MikanSakura1127: Hey this spot is reserved for me, Mikan, and Natsume! Did you see your name listed there I think NOT.**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

**Natsume: Smart**

"Poor sensei!" Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan cried, "Yea..well like I said I will be your student teacher, so I guess I should take roll right? Well I don't see any empty desks so I guess there's no point-" But Mikan was cut off when a very familiar voice said "Oi, polka-dots" "Huh? Natsume you remembered me!" Mikan yelled happily she ran over to give Natsume a hug but instead he burnt her hair "Kyaaaaaaa!" Mikan yelled and started running around in circles clutching her hair screaming "Ahhhh FIRE FIRE MY HAIR'S ON FIRE!" Natsume replied calmly "Oi polka you're making my ears bleed."

_**BAM!**_

Two girls ran in the room one appeared to be in a Alice Academy junior high school division outfit, the other one appeared to be older than anyone in the class (Mikan and her former classmates are all in their first year of high school) she was in her second year of high school. They were both wearing masks and both of them were wearing black berets just like when Mikan came in. "Mikan what happened!" They both yelled in unison "What? Oh nothing." Mikan replied she snapped her fingers and the fire was gone "Oh good that's a relief." The older one said "Yea we thought you were getting attacked or something." The younger one added "You know snapping isn't required to use nullification" "Yea I know it's just to much fun." Mikan said cheerfully "Hey?" Mikan asked "How long are you guys going to keep those hats and masks on?" "Oh. Yea. Sorry." The younger one replied. Both girls removed their hats and masks revealing the faces of two very familiar characters. "NOBARA? AOI?" The class yelled in disbelief, "Well, we'll be going now." Nobara and Aoi said in unison "No I might need your help." Mikan said motioning to the class "No that's not it" Nobara whispered "Yea, there's guards following us" Aoi confirmed. "So what they're just guards right?" Mikan asked confused. Suddenly 8 men dressed in all black appeared in the doorway. "Those aren't guards" Mikan confirmed "Get them!" One of the men yelled, he pointed a finger at Mikan, Nobara, and Aoi, but as he did so Mikan pulled out two guns from under her skirt (NOT LIKE THAT for those of you who are thinking perverted)Where she had a utility belt, Aoi got in a fighting stance and Nobara got ice daggers in her hands "You messed with the wrong set of girls" Mikan said calmly, pointing her guns at the first man "Principal wants you three dead!" One man yelled "And you eight are going to end up dead, fair enough?" Mikan asked still keeping her cool. One men shot at Mikan, but she gracefully did a back flip and avoided the gun shot, then Mikan reached in her boot and pulled out five ninja stars and threw them at the men "Ahhh!" Three men cried "Bull's-eye!" Mikan yelled happily. Nobara got two men and Aoi got one "The other ones have alices!" Nobara yelled "Got it!" Mikan replied "Shiro-Neko, don't push yourself your tired as it is!" Aoi stated "I'll be fine." Mikan stole the alices of the men with a swift movement of her hand, but then Mikan starts coughing violently-! "Shiro-Neko!" Aoi and Nobara yelled "I'm fine finish them off!" Mikan replied. Mikan starts coughing even more violently then before, the class's eyes are locked on Mikan but she doesn't notice because out of the corner of her eye she sees Nobara and Aoi cornered by one man. "Nobara, Aoi DUCK!" Mikan yelled Nobara and Aoi did as they were told.

_**BAM!**_

Mikan hits the man with one gunshot, he falls to the ground but so does Mikan-! The last guard standing walked over to Mikan with a gun pointed to her head-! "Tell me your real name or you die here!" "Shiro-Neko" Mikan started "doesn't speak her real name" Mikan said smirking. The guard pulled back the hammer on his gun and was about to shoot when…

_**HYAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

The guard went flying out the window. "Mother!" Suddenly a young girl appeared in front of Mikan "MOTHER?" The class repeated "Are you alright?" The young girl asked Mikan "Yea" Mikan replied "Thanks" The young girl handed Mikan a pill, Mikan quickly took it and finally got enough strength to stand up and face the class, but when she did she kind of wished she hadn't. The look on her classmates faces was priceless it was a mix of horror, shock, and a little bit of scared, Mikan didn't even hesitate to change the subject "So did anyone get bumped up a star ranking while I was gone?" Mikan asked kind of worried that she wouldn't be able to get them off the previous topic, and she had every right to be worried because every eye in the room was on her, but every thing was silent except Mikan's daughter, who was jumping up and down yelling "My training paid off it really did, I did it, I'm a genius, GENIUS I TELL YOU!" That's when the class lost it they started blurting out questions like there was no tomorrow (And I tell you it was creepy they started talking in unison and everything) "Who were those men" Mikan hesitated "Umm…" "Why were you coughing right now" "Well…" "Why are you being called Shiro-Neko" "Why are Nobara and Aoi her-" "STOP!" Mikan yelled "What is this, interrogation, well let me tell you I've gone threw interrogation and this is 10 times WORSE!" "Look" Mikan continued "If you must know the people who came were men sent by the AAO to kill Nobara, Aoi, and me" "And" Nobara continued "She was coughing because she has fourth type alice" "And" Aoi said trying to help as well "She was being called Shiro-Neko because…well…how should I put this" Aoi pondered to herself "Aoi I believe that's enough" Mikan interrupted Aoi's pondering "Yuuki man he's sooo cute why doesn't Mikan like him I don't get it I mean he's so nice and not to mention he-" The class turned to see KoKo reading Aoi's mind-! Realizing what was going on the class sweat dropped (animae style) and Aoi covered her mouth (Ha as if that would do anything) "Aoi…?" Mikan asked realizing one of her best friends had a crush that she never told Mikan about. "Aoi" KoKo asked "You going to tell us what we want to know, or should I continue?" "NOOOOOO I'LL TALK!" Aoi yelled "No you won't" Mikan replied calmly and snapped her fingers causing Aoi to fall to the ground passed out. "Ah, sensei Mikan she didn't like him either but I like him…a lot." Everyone once again turned to KoKo who was now reading Nobara's mind-! Once again the class sweat dropped and Nobara covered her mouth (Ha who knew her and Aoi were so similar O.o) Nobara was just about to talk when Mikan knocked her out, she fell to the floor next to Aoi. Now the class was officially scared of Mikan "Well, well,well, that's what you get for not telling me about your little crushes" Mikan said talking to no one in particular "GYAAAAAA! Why did they have to bring up BOTH Yuuki and Sensei they both told me they loved me but I can't tell them I love them back when I don't, I always thought of sensei as an older brother and Yuuki…Gyaaaaa Yuuki I hate you! Grrrr…But I cant tell them I love them 'cause the one I always loved is-" Realizing what was going on Mikan put her hand over her mouth (Why do these idiot girls think that will work O.o) "It's to late I already know who it is Mikan" KoKo replied to her shocked face "Now are you going to tell us what's going on or do I need to announce his name to the class?" "W-what? I-I don't know what your talking about" Mikan said her face turning bright red "His name starts with an-" "OK I'LL TALK!" Mikan yelled cutting him off "But if you ever tell anyone who it is I will _**personally **_turn you into KoKo Krispies!" And by the way she said it every one knew she was _dead_ serious. Mikan snapped her fingers and at the same time Aoi and Nobara sprung up and yelled "Yuuki!" "Sensei!" But were interrupted when KoKo Krispies commanded "Talk" "First of all whatever you hear will stay in this classroom am I understood?" Nobara asked seriously, the class nodded in response. "Ok first of all Mikan-chan goes to another school similar to Gakuen Alice." Aoi said in her matter-o-fact voice "Second of all she has three alices two of which are fourth type." Nobara said sadly "And lastly I am a special star, I'm in the dangerous ability class, a-an-and-" "And you work for the ESP is the words your looking for right Mikan?" "Right Rei" Mikan replied not thinking "REI?" She turned towards the open door "Damn" she cursed under her breath. There standing in the door way was the all so feared DA teacher Persona, but Mikan, Nobara, and Aoi called him Rei, despite his cold personality towards anyone but the three he was actually very quite kind to the three he acknowledged as his younger sisters. _Persona! _The whole class thought, they were in shock who wouldn't be he called Mikan by her first name, Mikan just called him by his first name, and she wasn't one bit afraid of him! "Mikan if you really must give away all the DA classes secrets I suggest you inform me first" Persona said "Well you barging in here doesn't help that fact now does it, Rei?" Mikan asked her so-called older brother "Yes, well anyway-" "Cough*idiot*Cough" Mikan interrupted, this caused Aoi and Nobara to fall on the floor laughing "Unless you want more training and laps around the school I suggest you listen to what have to say." At this Mikan, Nobara, and Aoi shut up O_O "Good" He handed Mikan a file "Good luck and be careful" he said and walked out of the class room.

**Mikan: Oh My Flipping Howlaons! The author still hasn't woken up yet!**

**Natsume: So what**

**MikanSakura1127: Hey! That's not nice I am the author and if I want to I can make you die! MWAHAHAHA**

**Mikan: B-but you won't right? *teary eyed***

**Natsume: So you would miss me little girl *smirks***

**MikanSakura1127: HAHAHA like she would miss **_**you**_**, and Mikan I won't make Natsume die, but he might just marry you.**

**Natsume & Mikan: WHAT? **

_**MikanSakura1127: HAHAHAHA I'm just kidding…or am I?**_

_**Mikan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I don't want to marry that cold, arrogant, emo, brooding, perverted , weird, frustrating, FOX! **_

**MikanSakura1127: But Mikan what you don't know is that those are words of love.**

**Mikan: …**

**Natsume: Has the author lost her mind? **


End file.
